You need her, as she needs you
by the song of flowers
Summary: Ils souffraient tous les deux. Tout les rapprochaient. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé sortir un jour de leur douloureuse torpeur et pourtant ... Hooked Queen, spoiler saison 2.


Ma première fanfiction sur Once Upon A Time.

Pairing : Hooked Queen

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent ils reviennent aux créateurs de la série

* * *

Elle regardait l'horizon, le cœur rempli par son violent désir de vengeance, le cœur rempli de sa douce tristesse. Son esprit était occupé par des idées sombres. Elle cherchait sans relâche un moyen pour elle de se venger de celle qui avait détruit tout espoir de bonheur dans sa vie. Après ces multiples tentatives qui s'étaient toutes résolues par un échec, elle perdait espoir. Elle perdait espoir de regoûter à la douce sensation de se savoir aimée et d'aimer en retour. Cette douce sensation de ne pas avoir à se soucier du lendemain. Cette douce sensation qui la transportait dans un autre monde, dans un autre univers. Un monde moins froid, moins hostile. Un monde chaleureux. Elle voulait tant pouvoir ressentir ce sentiment à nouveau. Mais son seul et unique amour était mort par sa faute. Son ennemie devait donc payer. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse après le mal qu'elle lui avait infligé. Elle excluait toute tentative d'être heureuse pendant que son ennemie serait encore en vie. Et pourtant …

Il regardait l'horizon, une lueur conquérante dans le regard. Un sentiment de satisfaction naissait peu à peu dans son cœur. Un sentiment qui s'accroissait tandis que sa vengeance arrivait à sa fin. Ce sentiment de vouloir sa vengeance qu'il s'était imposé presque comme une nécessité. Cette vengeance qu'il dédiait à son amour perdu. Cette vengeance qui avait occupé son cœur pendant si longtemps. Cette vengeance qui avait assombri son cœur. Le crocodile se présentait à lui comme sur un plateau d'argent. Il jubilait. Enfin, ce moment pour lequel il avait tant attendu. Ce moment pour lequel il s'était tant investi. Ce moment qu'il avait tant rêvé. Il ne pouvait le croire réel. Son crochet s'enfonçait dans la chair tendre de son ennemi. Son crochet empoissonné. Le crocodile ne se relèverait jamais. Ce moment était-il réel ? Ou rêvait-il encore ? Il ne savait le dire. Ce moment n'avait toutefois pas la saveur qu'il aurait dû avoir. Cette saveur de pleine satisfaction. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne ressentait rien. Comme si plus rien ne le touchait désormais. Comme si cette vengeance n'avait fait que le mener à sa perte. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'elle a fait. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas encore la fin. Il avait l'impression que le crocodile s'en remettrait. Et ses impressions s'étaient révélées justes. Le crocodile avait survécu, Cora ayant été tuée pour qu'il survive. Il pestait. Il ne serait jamais vengé. Son amour perdu ne serait jamais vengé. Il ne savait même plus qui vengeait-il vraiment. Si c'était lui ou elle ? Son esprit était enveloppé dans une colère intense. Il voulait que le crocodile meure pour le mal qu'il lui avait infligé. Il voulait que la bête meure pour lui avoir enlevé son bonheur. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être de nouveau heureux sans se venger du crocodile. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui suffisait juste de laisser son amour perdu dans son passé et aller de l'avant. Il ne l'avait jamais pensé. La douleur était encore trop présente. Et pourtant …

Elle était dégoûtée par ce trop-plein d'amour, de bonheur dont ces ennemis étaient victimes. Sa seule consolation qu'elle avait réussi à avoir dans ce monde froid et hostile, on le lui avait enlevé. Elle n'avait plus rien pour penser à autre chose que sa vengeance, que sa douleur. Elle souffrait plus que personne ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais cela personne n'était capable de le voir. Personne ne voyait ses larmes sous ses regards noirs. Personne ne voyait sa douleur derrière l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était tombée. Personne n'entendait ses cris de détresses sous ses menaces. Personne ne voyait rien. Ils la laissaient murée dans sa souffrance. Elle était seule. Tout comme elle l'avait toujours été. Elle les détestait tous pour cela. Pour ne pas voir qu'elle agissait simplement comme une bête blessé car elle son cœur était brisée, son âme était déchirée. Elle souffrait. Sa souffrance la tuait à petit feu. Et elle savait qu'elle ferait tout pour emmener son ennemie avec elle, si elle partait. Elle avait simplement besoin de tendresse. Quand bien même refusait-elle de l'admettre.

Il les haïssait tous pour protéger le crocodile de la menace qui planait sur lui. Il les détestait. Il détestait voir ce bonheur dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Il détestait entendre leurs rires insupportables. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus était le sourire du crocodile. Le sourire du crocodile le faisait rentrer dans une rage sans pareille. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose voir ce sourire se transformer en un rictus de douleur. Il voulait voir ce regard heureux se transformer en un regard qui sait que sa fin est là. Il voulait le voir agoniser à ses pieds. Il voulait que le crocodile le supplie de l'épargner. Il voulait avoir sa vengeance. Mais son cœur souffrait. Il souffrait de l'absence de la femme qu'il aimait. Il voulait hurler au monde qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter cette souffrance constante qui ne faisait que s'accroître. Il voulait qu'elle cesse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette douleur le tuait petit à petit. Mais il le savait, si il devait mourir, alors le crocodile mourrait aussi. Cependant, au fond de lui, il savait que la seule chose dont il avait besoin, n'était pas une vengeance accomplie mais seulement un peu de tendresse. Quand bien même refusait-il de l'admettre.

Ils avaient une situation similaire. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient l'admettre.

Elle cherchait un moment de répit. Désespérément. Elle jouer donc sur cette harpe qu'elle avait acquise il y a si longtemps. Ses doigts fins volaient sur les cordes de l'instrument. Une musique apaisante se répandait autour d'elle. Son esprit s'envola loin, très loin. A une époque, où personne ne la connaissait. A une époque où l'idée de la surnommer la Méchante Reine aurait semblée insensé à tous. Tant son cœur était pur. A une époque où son véritable amour était encore à ses côtés. A une époque où elle pouvait encore se blottir dans les bras de Daniel. Elle regrettait cette époque bénie. Mais elle le savait au fond d'elle, Daniel n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle finisse dans un tel état d'abattement. Il aurait voulu qu'elle aille de l'avant. Qu'elle aime de nouveau. Mais elle n'en n'était pas capable. La douleur était encore trop présente, trop douloureuse encore. Et pourtant, il ne lui suffisait qu'à tendre la main.

Il marchait dans Storybrooke, sans but précis. Alors, une douce musique se fit entendre. Elle l'enveloppait d'une aura apaisante. Puis ses pas se dirigèrent vers la source de cette divine musique. De cette musique qui lui faisait se rappeler des bons moments passées avec elle. Avec Milah. De cette époque où ils étaient ensemble, heureux sur le Jolly Roger. A cette époque où fendant les flots, ils étaient invincibles. Il regrettait ce doux temps. Mais, il savait au fond de lui que Milah n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il devienne ainsi. Elle aurait voulu qu'il aille de l'avant. Qu'il aime de nouveau. Mais il ne le pouvait. La souffrance était encore trop intense. Et pourtant, il ne lui suffisait qu'à tendre la main.

Ses pas le menèrent à la maison du maire. Il entra donc dans la grande demeure. Il y trouva Regina assise auprès de l'instrument. Ses doigts fins se distinguant à peine, volaient sur les cordes. Ses cheveux corbeaux cachaient son doux visage. Alors, comme si elle voulait lui montrer son visage, elle changea de position. Il put voir son visage. Un visage si beau mais si marqué par une profonde tristesse. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle jouait avec de moins en moins d'intensité. Il se plaça derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Et c'est à ce moment-là que l'évidence leur sauta aux yeux. C'étaient eux et personne d'autre. Il n'y avait plus d'elle et lui, c'était eux. Elle cessa de jouer. Il se décala d'elle. Elle se leva, lui tournant toujours le dos. Elle avait trop peur de se tromper, de ne trouver sur son visage que de l'envie, non ce qu'elle ressentait. Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille fine. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Profitant juste de l'instant. Etant désormais de ses intentions nobles, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Il posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Il la blottit contre lui. Leurs mains étaient irrésistiblement attirées l'une vers l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'elles glissèrent le long de leur corps passionnés. Elles se lièrent ensemble de sorte que personne ne pouvait les séparer. C'était comme une promesse. Une promesse que jamais l'un allait abandonner l'autre. A partir de ce jour ce n'était plus Regina et Crochet, c'était eux. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il la regarda avec toute la profondeur de ses yeux bleus. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Regina. Elle était comme absorbée par l'océan de ses yeux bleus. Il était comme ensevelie sous la terre de ses yeux bruns. Leur regard trahissait l'intensité des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Ces sentiments qu'ils étaient tous deux incapable de formuler avec des mots. Les gestes, les regards parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Les mots étaient de trop. Les mots étaient étrangers à ce qui se déroulait. Leur regard hurlait au bonheur. Le bonheur d'avoir enfin trouvé la seconde moitié d'eux-mêmes. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser passionné, en un baiser empli d'espoir, empli de l'espoir de leur futur. Futur qui ne serait pas aussi sombre, aussi vide qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Auparavant aucun des deux n'avait pensé à ce qui se passerait après leur vengeance faite. Aucun des deux ne s'était posé cette question mais ils connaissaient tout de même, au fond d'eux, la réponse. Après, il n'y aurait rien eu. Seulement un grand vide. Mais ce futur si sombre qui aurait pu être le leur n'allait pas être leur futur. Leur futur serait beau, tendre, doux. Ce n'était plus elle, Regina et lui, Hook, c'était eux désormais. Ils ne seraient plus jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Dans leur tristesse, dans leur douleur insurmontable, ils s'étaient trouvés et jamais ne se lâchèrent, ne connaissant que trop bien la perte d'un être cher.


End file.
